The proposed conference is under the sponsorship of the Gordon Research Conferences and is scheduled for August 1-5, 1983 at Tilton School, Tilton, New Hampshire. The last conferences on this general topic were held in 1974, 1977 and 1980. The subject of the conference is Control of Muscle Contraction with the focus on skeletal muscle. The themes of the various sessions will include discussions on the latest technologies for following intracellular calcium transients and membrane potentials, the earliest detectable first events following the action potential, possible mechanisms for the transmission of the electrical signal of the transverse tubular membrane to the junctional sarcoplasmic reticulum, evidence for the ionic composition of the sarcoplasmic reticulum at rest and during activation and recovery, evidence for and against sarcoplasmic reticulum membrane potential, sarcoplasmic reticulum calcium currents, properties of the sarcoplasmic reticulum membrane including the calcium ATPase and ionic permeabilities. In addition, sessions are proposed to deal with the calcium-magnesium binding and rate constants of calcium-binding proteins in skeletal muscle, and contractile protein function at the level of the crossbridge. Poster sessions and ample time for free discussion will also be scheduled. The Gordon Conference's format is conducive to free and informal exchanges of ideas and unpublished data that are especially valuable in a field whose progress has been rapid and has depended on interdisciplinary approaches. These meetings have a highly successful history in terms of bringing together active investigators from all over the world in a format which is designed to optimize the discussion and exchange of ideas. The multi disciplinary approaches and the complexities of technologies make direct exchanges of information between investigators indispensible for advancement of the field.